


I wear a mask to cover my bloodshot eyes

by abbyannabananaella



Series: Scars to your beautiful [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Burns, F/F, F/M, M/M, Serious Injuries, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyannabananaella/pseuds/abbyannabananaella
Summary: Bronte is being held captive by the neverseen. He wakes up wearing a black mask over his mouth. He also is tied to a chair, and his eyes are covered with a sleep mask.This was going to be a long few days.Or, a long few months.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen, Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, Linh Song/Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster/Tam Song, bronte/fintan, mentioned emery/bronte, possible keefe/dex
Series: Scars to your beautiful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623847
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	1. Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy I wrote this at like 10:00 at night and I was not tired and I had this bulkshittery idea so no judgy alrighty? There might be a bit of sexual tension between Fintan and bronte, I just imagine them being friends at some point.  
> Hope you enjoy my horrible masterpiece I made at 10:00.  
> (:

Bronte woke suddenly. His eyes were covered with a black mask of some sort. His mouth was also covered, perhaps with a towel or something of the sort. He felt a rope around his wrists, so he assumed he was tied to a chair.  
“So, we finally got the great bronte in our midst. Ready to answer our questions?” A voice he didn’t recognize quipped with sass.  
Bronte said nothing. The mask covering his mouth was ripped from his face.  
“Speak.” A more recognizable voice said.  
Fintan.  
“I- what?” Bronte stuttered.  
“We want to know things.” That damn voice said. He couldn’t put a name to it.  
“Like what.” Bronte snapped.  
“Don’t get lippy, bronte. We both know it won’t work well for you.” Fintan said, bronte imagining the snarky face he must be putting on.  
“Things about... the girl.” The unrecognizable voice said. Bronte was just going to call him joe.  
“I won’t tell you anything about Sophie!” Bronte said loudly.  
“Oh, we’ll see about that.” Another unfamiliar voice, bronte was opting to call that one ken, said.  
There was a sound of footsteps and a slight push.  
“No, not right now. Get a hold of yourself.” Fintan said, not angrily, more warningly.  
“So, councilor. What’s up with the girl?” Joe said.  
“I told you, I’m not telling you anything.”  
“Alright, that’s it-“  
“Brant, no! Wait. We don’t need to post violence on him immediately, you idiot!” Fintan said, more snappy this time.  
There was an audible groan from ‘brant’.  
So, Brant as in the brat that burnt down Jolie Ruewen’s house. Greeeaaattt.  
“So, what are we gonna do with him then? He said he wasn’t gonna talk, I think he means it, boss.” Yet another unrecognizable voice! Yay! We’ll call this one George.  
Bronte sighed and closed his eyes. Not that it changed anything, Though. He was wearing a mask or something, so he couldn’t see anyway.  
“We’ll get something out of him. Eventually.” Fintan muttered.  
“No. No you won’t.”  
Bronte wanted so much to just unleash his hatred for this man on them. To show them just how much he hated this whole group. This neverseen was no match for his level of inflicting.  
Bronte glared beneath the mask, but he did nothing but listen.  
“Yes. Yes we will.” Fintan ran his hand through bronte’s hair, who grumbled and tried to get away, but being tied to a chair really defeated the purpose.  
“Don’t fight it, sweetheart.” Fintan said softly, though it was far from a sweet gesture. It was more teasing.  
Bronte just glared beneath the mask some more.  
“You have such soft hair, bronte. Shame.”  
“What do you mean-?”  
“I mean, it won’t be that way when you leave here, if you even do leave here, I mean.”  
“I-“  
“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything too drastic. Just a few scars, here and there.”  
“Why, you’re horrible!”  
“I know I am, sweets. I’m just doing what I do best. As will you be, when you become my special pet.”  
“That.... doesn’t sound appropriate. Especially for a councilor. And a former councilor!” Bronte said angrily.  
“Mm.”  
“Don’t mock me! This is serious, you flea bag!”  
That’s when he felt warm lips against his own.  
And that’s when he realized something. This wasn’t a choice he could make. He belonged to someone now.  
He... didn’t know how he felt about that.  
This was going to be very hard to cope with.

When fintan finally pulled away, bronte was.. still. Still as stone. He said nothing, didn’t move a muscle. He was a statue, frozen in time.  
He was scared. Really scared.  
This was... not normal for him.  
He passed out, his mind swirling with horrible dreams.  
The only reason he knew they had sedated him was because he had tasted it on fintan’s lips. And that meant that fintan probably passed out soon after.  
Bronte fell asleep with the drug, hoping never to wake up.


	2. this wasn't planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and the others find out that Bronte has been kidnapped. this spouts up some major conversation. it also makes everyone quite nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way too much fun with this.

"But what does that mean?" Grady's sort of booming voice said over the others.  
"we.. don't know as of yet." emery said. "we're one councilor down. this could start some major problems."  
"we need to find him." Sophie said, putting emphasis on the word need.  
"we know, ms foster. we will."  
"Sophie and I can check the crime scene out. of course, if it's okay with her." tam said.  
"yeah."  
"i'll come too." wylie said.  
"alright. you can't leave me out on the foster-Wylie-bangs boy party, now." Keefe said, smiling.  
"yeah, i know." sophie chuckled. "okay, does an adult want to come along.. for you know.. safety?"  
"umm...." keefe said. "i think like, the twelve freaking 7 foot trolls can do that just fine."  
"and the nine-foot ogre." ro added.  
"yeah. exactly. i'm assuming gigantor is coming? if he is, we're fine." keefe said.  
"that's... fine." emery sighed.  
"alright. but be safe." grady told them.  
"we will, gradanator." ro said.  
"gradanator? where'd that one come from?" grady asked her.  
"dunno." ro said, shrugging.  
grady rolled his eyes. "okay."  
"well, let's go." wylie said. "don't worry grady, sandor and i will make sure they don't get into any trouble."  
grady chuckled. "i'm sure you will."

“Alright, let’s go.” Tam said, a bit impatient.  
“Okayyyy bangs boy calm it down now, we’re going.” Keefe chuckled.  
Sophie rolled her eyes. “C’mon guys.”  
They light leaped to the entrance to the councilors’ castles and waited for oralie to open the gate for them. They walked to bronte’s blue castle, gasping when they saw the scene.  
The door was kicked down. There was burns at the entrance, like Brant or fintan had tried to get him under control before they sedated him.  
There was also a path of dirt, likely where they had dragged him.  
“Let’s go inside.” Tam said.  
“Woah woah woah. I’m going in first.” Sandor squeaked.  
He hastily walked inside, clutching his silver sword at his side.  
“I’ll guard the entrance.” Ro said.  
“Alright.” Sophie followed Sandor in.  
Wylie came soon after, then tam and Keefe.  
“W-woah..”  
the room was a wreck. The walls were torn up and the carpet was in shreds. There were more burns all over the place.  
“Definitely seems like he struggled.” Tam stared.  
“Yeah..” Keefe said.  
Wylie ran his hands down the torn wall. “This is solid crystal. How did they...”  
“Probably with a sword of some sort.” Sandor said. “They look like sword slashes.”  
Sophie nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah.. it definitely seems like he struggled to get away.”  
“Look, his leaping crystal.” Keefe said, holding up a blue crystal.  
“We have to find him.” Wylie said.

"yeah."  
sophie slowly walked up the stairs, heading to bronte's room. she'd only been in here once, for a training lesson. bronte had needed to get something from his room, and...  
she noticed something on the desk.   
his cache box..  
she left that alone.   
she looked at a picture near the box. it was of bronte...  
and sophie.   
she picked it up, holding back tears as she held it near her heart.   
she hardly noticed the footsteps coming near, or the hand touching her shoulder.   
"we'll find him, don't worry." tam's voice was soothing.   
"we have to. that is final."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh thanks for reading i guess lol

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh thanks for reading!  
> Bronte is going to go through more probably depending on if I want to continue this. If you want to see more of this please tell me!


End file.
